Computer languages may be based upon grammars. Grammars may dictate how a computer program is lexically, syntactically, and semantically analyzed prior to compilation or interpretation. A computer language may be object-oriented, and may be imperative, declarative, or have some other characteristics. Using a grammar, a computer language may be written to reflect the need of particular users.